


So you know how I Feel

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clan Leader Din Djarin, Depression, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marriage Proposal, Protective Din Djarin, Self-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Din comes back form a hunt and finds you crying. Will you open up to him?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader
Kudos: 13





	So you know how I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story about someone feeling powerless.
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping. Enjoy 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed

You slid down the metal walls of the razor crest, tears streaming down your cheeks and a sense of doom hanging in your stomach. Din had left that morning on a hunt and left you with the little green frog. You and Din had been dating for nine months, you trusted him with your life but had yet to tell him of the fear the threatened to overcome you every time he left for a mission. You had been fine until the child had fallen asleep. As soon as your mind was unoccupied a thousand thoughts and images had come flooding in. Din’s body, a fire, death and destruction. You could not help it, you could not unsee it and worse of all you could not tell Din. Of cores you knew that he would never really die; he was too good of a hunter, too good of a fighter for that but never had that crossed your mind in this state. And come to think of it he would not have cared if you told him how you felt, yet you never could. God knows you tried to but the words never seemed to come out correctly. And so here you were pressed against the walls of the refresher your hands cradling your head as you so often did to the baby. You were so overcome with this vulnerability you did not hear the telltale hiss of the hatch opening or here the grunt that slipped past Din's modulator as he threw the bounty in carbonite.  
Din had entered the ship and once he had done everything he needed to do to ensure a safe journey back to drop off the bounties he decided he would go shower before getting into bed and spending the night snuggled up to his wonderful girlfriend. However, as he neared the fresher he heard a choked sob coming from under the door. Din paused, he wondered if he should open the door and invade your privacy but deciding that there was a chance you were injured he decided to push the pad.  
When the door opened he was surprised to find you sitting on the floor crying. "Oh darling what is going on? are you ok?" You jerked your head up as soon as you heard his voice and did not stop him when he helped you up and carried you the bed. “Din… I… I’m so scared every time you go out… I know it is dumb. I am sorry.” You whimpered as the sentence finished and pressed your face into the padding of his armour. “baby” Din whispered lovingly pulling your face up so your eyes met his helmet. “I will always come back to you. I love you so much and remember that” Din sighted and pressed his helmet to your forehead; “Y/N I have wanted to ask you this for a while but will you marry me?” At this you jerked your head up and stared into his visor. “YES… yes of course I will.” Din laughed and pushed you back so that he was hovering over your body. “Great then let’s get back I have left Paz in charge for too long. Plus I think I might stay with the clan for the foreseeable future I am clan leader after all It is my duty.” You giggled in response and pulled him down to you. “I think it’s time we celebrate your newfound sense of responsibility.” At that Din groaned and pressed his helmet to your neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. If you want more of this type of fanfic please let me know.  
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed


End file.
